Dressed to Impress
by theboywiththebread
Summary: Ivan has always found the idea of Yao wearing a dress to be very appealing. The other always refused, but, just this once, he decides to give in to his lover's silly whims. RoChu. Oneshot. AU. Lemon.


**Author's note: Yao is a strong, capable, resilient man. There is no reason that he cannot be those things while looking kinda feminine or, say, wearing a dress.**

**Also, over the course of writing this fic, I came to hate the word panties. It's an awful word, and on top of that, there are no decent synonyms.**

* * *

Yao shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs. He ran his hands over his thighs, smoothing out the fabric of the dress he was wearing — he still found it hard to believe that he was actually _wearing a dress_ — and sighed at his own reflection in the mirror on the back of the door.

Trust Ivan Braginsky, with his sweet face and pleading purple eyes, to convince Yao to do something like this. In his defence, Ivan hadn't nagged, bribed or manipulated Yao into putting on the feminine garment — no, he had simply mentioned a few times how much he would love to see Yao in a dress (and pigtails, but there was no way in hell Yao was doing _that_). The smaller man didn't know if it had been a hint or simply a fantasy that his boyfriend did not expect to come true, but the way Ivan had said it had made Yao _want_ to do it, just to make him happy. The look on Ivan's face when he walked into the bedroom had better make Yao's discomfort and embarrassment worthwhile.

Yao looked himself over in the mirror. He begrudgingly noted that he _did_ look kind of like a woman, albeit a very flat-chested one. The dress itself was extremely feminine — it was a very pale shade of pink, had a high neck and puffed sleeves, and was covered with frills, ruffles and lace. Underneath the dress, Yao was wearing sheer stockings, garters and a pair of white lace panties — this was not something that he was ever going to repeat, so he might as well pull all the stops. Yao had told the clerk at the store where he had bought the clothes that they were an anniversary present for his wife — he didn't _have_ a wife, but lying was better than having anyone, even a total stranger that he would never see again, suspect that he was going to wear the garments himself.

Yao heard the familiar sound of Ivan's car in the driveway. It would only take the Russian a minute or two to park it, come inside and find his lover in the bedroom. Yao was excited but also anxious — what if it didn't live up to Ivan's expectations? What if he simply wasn't in the mood?

Yao smoothed his long, dark locks, careful not to knock his hairclips out of place. They were small and pink, decorated with little bows the exact same shade of pink as the dress. His cheeks were a deeper shade of the colour — he hated how easily he blushed, but Ivan thought that it was cute, so perhaps it would work to his advantage.

Yao heard footsteps in the house, and then Ivan's voice.

"Yao?" asked the Russian. It sounded as if he were in the hallway right outside the bedroom.

"I'm in our room," Yao called, and within seconds the door was flung open and Ivan was standing in the doorway.

The taller man's eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth hung open.

"Do you like it?" Yao asked, feeling a little nervous.

Ivan nodded slowly, his eyes taking in every inch of the man sitting in front of him.

"You look beautiful," he said, voice breathy.

Ivan stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him before sitting down on the end of the bed beside Yao. He placed a quick, rough kiss on the smaller man's lips and then began exploring his body with his hands. Reaching up under the hem of the dress, Ivan groped at Yao's thigh, fingering the garter and moving his hand around to gently squeeze Yao's backside.

"Mmm, my naughty Yao-Yao, what are you wearing under this dress?" asked Ivan.

The Russian pulled up Yao's skirt, revealing his undergarments and the conspicuous bulge in those lacy panties.

"Someone's excited," Ivan commented, making Yao blush more fiercely.

The way Ivan was looking at him, as if he were the most beautiful and sexually appealing thing on the planet, was getting him hard — and, Yao had to admit, dressing like this was kind of thrilling.

Ivan slipped his fingers under the waistband of Yao's lingerie and was about to tug them down when the other man stopped him.

"How about _I _help _you _out of _your _clothes first, hmm?" asked Yao, and the Russian reluctantly moved his hand away.

Yao lay back on the bed, moving until his head was on the pillow, and beckoned Ivan over. The Russian climbed onto the bed and onto Yao, pinning the smaller man against the mattress.

Yao reached up and began to unbutton Ivan's coat. Undressing Ivan was such a task — he wore so many layers; a coat, a shirt, often a sweater as well. Yao didn't quite understand why — his boyfriend was from Russia, and by comparison, the weather here was downright warm.

Ivan didn't do a single thing to help Yao remove his coat — instead, his hands roamed the smaller man's body, groping him through the fabric and sometimes slipping beneath the dress.

"Keep still, silly. I'll never get you naked if you keep moving like that," Yao said as he finally tugged the other man's coat off and tossed it aside.

Ivan grinned as he watched Yao do away with the rest of his clothes — it wasn't long before his sweater, shirt, shoes, socks and trousers joined his coat and scarf in a pile on the bedroom floor.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is a little _excited_," said Yao, gently fingering the bulge in Ivan's boxers through the black cotton fabric.

Ivan shuddered with pleasure at Yao's touch, and the smaller man wasted no time pulling the garment down, freeing the Russian's erection. Yao wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him close.

"What do you want to do to me?" Yao asked in the sultriest voice he could manage.

"I want you to bend over and take me," Ivan said, his voice husky. He sounded so turned on — Yao loved how easily he could get Ivan in this state.

"As you wish," Yao replied seductively.

Gently shoving the other man off of him, Yao turned around so that his backside was facing Ivan, his face inches from the pillow. His dress had ridden up, exposing the lacy panties underneath.

Usually when they made love, they would face each other — not just because being able to kiss and make eye contact was more romantic, but also because Yao was a little insecure about the scar on his back. Although Ivan had told him numerous times that there was nothing wrong with it, the Chinese man still thought of it as disgusting and ugly, and didn't like his lover seeing it during their moments of passion. Now, with his back covered by the dress, Yao had no qualms about this particular position.

Ivan placed his hands on Yao's hips and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his lover's panties, slowly sliding them down the other man's thighs. Yao reached back to pull them all the way off, but Ivan stopped him.

"Leave them on," he said, pushing Yao's hand away.

The smaller man put his hand back down on the mattress to steady himself as Ivan spread his cheeks and began gently circling Yao's hole with his finger. The darkhaired man whimpered — he always felt a little vulnerable when Ivan was looking at and touching his most intimate places, but that feeling of vulnerability was such a turn on.

Without warning, Ivan inched his finger into Yao. The smaller man noticed that the digit was coated with lubricant — he hadn't heard or seen Ivan getting the bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet, but he knew that his lover could be very swift and silent when he wanted to.

After a while, Ivan slipped in a second finger. He didn't even need to ask Yao if he was ready for it; they had been together for long enough to know each other's bodies better than they did their own — Ivan could tell that Yao was ready.

The smaller man could feel himself being stretched as Ivan moved his fingers inside of him — even after all this time, it still felt strange and almost unnatural, although not necessarily in a bad way.

"That's wide enough, right?" asked Ivan, not waiting for a response before pulling his fingers out.

"I guess it'll have to be," said Yao.

He could feel the Russian's cock positioned at his entrance — hard, throbbing and slick with lubricant. Ivan was big — bigger than Yao, bigger than any other manhood that the smaller man had ever seen — but Yao could take him. He _liked_ taking him.

Ever so slowly, Ivan began inching himself into Yao's tight chasm. Yao bit his lip and unsuccessfully tried to hold back a moan — not that it mattered much, as the Russian had mentioned many times before that he loved the noises that Yao made in bed. Finally, his manhood buried deep within Yao's ass, Ivan leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lover's neck. Moments later, he moved so that his lips were almost touching Yao's ear.

"I love you," he whispered, left arm reaching around the smaller man's body and fingers wrapping around his member.

"I love you too," Yao replied, his voice a little shaky.

Ivan kissed Yao again and then pulled back so that only the tip of his cock was actually inside the smaller man. Yao took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he knew was to come.

Without warning, Ivan thrust himself back into Yao's body; hard, fast, _deep_. The smaller man let out a moan, clenching his muscles around the throbbing rod within him.

The Russian began to move his body, hips rocking against the smaller man as his manhood pushed into Yao. Again and again, that same movement that never got old, the sensations that Yao never became desensitized to no matter how many times they did it.

It wasn't just physical, although the physical element was almost overpowering — Yao enjoyed sex with Ivan not just because the other man knew exactly what his body needed and never failed to deliver, but because he _loved_ him.

"God, you're so beautiful," Ivan breathed, running his hand up and down Yao's body as the other hand pleasured the Chinese man.

Yao could only moan in reply, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He continued to move his body in time with Ivan's. He had almost completely forgotten about the clothes that he was wearing — right now, there was nothing on his mind other than how _good_ his body felt and how much he loved Ivan.

After god knows how long, Ivan's rhythmic thrusts got harder and faster — Yao had come to recognize that this as a sign that the Russian was close to finishing. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Yao heard the bigger man moan and felt his hot, sticky seed flooding into him.

Even though it was a pain to clean up afterwards, Yao loved it when Ivan came inside of him.

His own needs taken care of, the Russian focused his attention on bringing his lover to climax, pleasuring the smaller man with his left hand while the right explored the rest of his body. Yao felt his lover slipping his hand beneath the neckline of the dress to play with his very sensitive chest, as bit his lip in a half-hearted effort to hold back a moan.

At last, all of this touching and teasing of his most intimate places became too much for the Chinese man. Not even trying to keep quiet about it, Yao came into Ivan's hand with a long, low moan. Pleasure coursed through his body, everything but the feeling disappearing, if only for a brief moment. Too quickly, it was all over, the post-orgasmic bliss fading and leaving Yao spent and a little sore.

Ivan pulled out, and Yao wasted no time turning over so that he could see his lover's face.

"You're amazing," said Ivan, kissing Yao on the lips.

The Chinese man kissed back, at the same time reaching down to pull up his panties — even the word itself sounded ridiculous; he could scarcely believe that he had worn the damn things, let alone the whole getup.

_Only for Ivan_. He loved the Russian, and love made people do crazy things.

"You better be happy that I did this for you," said Yao, trying to look stern so that Ivan would take him seriously. The grin that spread across the Russian's face told him that he had failed.

"You're going to tell me not to expect it again for a while, aren't you?" asked Ivan.

"I was going to say not to expect it again ever. Look, the seam at the side is coming apart," said Yao, fingering the pulled seam on the side of his dress.

"We can fix that," Ivan said playfully.

Yao smirked.

"Maybe," he said, "but you owe me for this."

"Of course," said Ivan, "anything you want me to do, I'll gladly do it."

"Well, the front porch really needs to be repainted," said Yao, squirming out from under his boyfriend.

"Oh, you meant _that _sort of favour," said Ivan, "I thought it was going to be a sex thing."

Yao raised an eyebrow, giving Ivan a smirk.

"Why would you assume that I have any fantasies that I know you wouldn't gladly agree to?" he asked.

Ivan laughed. They both knew it was true — the Russian would agree to anything his lover suggested without Yao needing to resort to goading or bribing or reminding Ivan that he owed him a favour.

Then again, Yao realized, he had agreed to Ivan's fantasy _far_ too easily. Perhaps he had never been that set against it, or maybe he was just too eager to please his lover. Moving closer to Ivan, Yao wrapped his arms around the Russian's bare figure and laid his head on the bigger man's chest.

"You have work to do this evening, right?" asked Yao, looking up at Ivan, who had settled into a comfortable position beneath him.

The Russian nodded.

"Forget about it. Just spend the rest of the day with me. _That_ can be your favour."

Perhaps he was too eager to please, but nothing pleased Yao more than Ivan.


End file.
